Muted Faith
by HeartofSword26
Summary: I'm not insane." "Aren't you?" For Raikage.


Fandom: Naruto

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance/Drama

Summery: The line between reality and dreams blurs whenever Kakashi's girlfriend is around....

Warning(s): Talks about insanity, Kakashi has a girlfriend, creepiness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Yay! I'm not dead! Here's the fic you wanted Raikage. Hope you like it.

rolls eyes

Please read and review!

**######**

Muted Faith

**######**

Her name was Faith.

That much Kakashi knew about her and it made up the majority of his knowledge. The rest it consisted of her physical appearance: blue hair, black eyes, and a uniform similar to his own (he never got the details).

She lived alone (he never got the details). She didn't seem to have any family (he never got the details). He didn't know a lot about her.

Just her name and what she looked like.

She was a strange girl, no doubt about that.

**%%%%%**

Kakashi didn't get to see her much. She was always on a mission, so she was away most of the time.

But she did come around, and when that happened, the two went walking.

It didn't matter when and it didn't matter where.

Kakashi was always ready to humor his girlfriend.

**%%%%%**

"What's it like to be insane?"

Kakashi looked over at Faith.

They were walking aimlessly through the streets of Konoha as usual, and also as usual, she had started up a conversation.

Today's topic: insanity.

"What are you talking about?" If Kakashi sounded irritated, it was because of the rain.

Yes, it was raining, a heavy cold downpour that made Kakashi want to go home, and curl up in his bed with warm blankets all around him. Alas, it was not to be.

"I'm asking you what it's like to be insane."

"I wouldn't know. I'm not insane."

"There _is_ some question about that."

"Ha. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What is it like to be insane?"

Kakashi gave the -- what _was_ her rank anyway? Oh, well.... "I already told you, I don't know. There are books on the subject, why don't you read those?" when Faith didn't respond, he plowed ahead. "There are plays, songs, poems – all dedicated to insanity. 'Hamlet' for instance."

"Was Ophelia insane?"

Kakashi groaned. She wasn't going to let this go. "That's the popular conjecture, yes,"

"Do _you_ think Ophelia was insane?"

The albino sighed. "No, I don't. Talking to imaginary friends and making up songs doesn't make you crazy. It just means you want attention." He looked over at her again. "Why don't you read the play and decide for yourself?"

Faith shook her head smiling a little. "I don't read Kakashi, I've never heard of the play before."

"Then how do you know about Ophelia?"

"You know. I know."

Another of her typically cryptic answers.

"Let's go get ramen," Faith said suddenly.

"Why do _you_ want ramen? I always end up eating yours anyway. Besides, it's not all that healthy."

"But it tastes good."

"How would you know? You don't eat it."

"Just because you haven't _seen_ me eat it, doesn't mean I don't."

Muttering darkly to himself, Kakashi turned and headed in the direction of Icharaku. At least it would be out of the rain, which seemed to be getting worse.

**%%%%%**

"Well, I hope you're happy," Kakashi said sourly.

"Someone's in a bad mood."

He cast his girlfriend a dirty look, making her laugh.

"Thanks, Kakashi," she said sweetly. Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Mollified somewhat, the Jounin turned back to his meal.

"So, what is insanity like?"

"Not this again."

"Come on, Kakashi."

Feeling eyes on him, Kakashi turned and glared at some customers who were staring at him. They jerked their eyes away from him guiltily and started whispering among themselves.

Turning back to Faith, Kakashi said, "I don't know Faith. Cold, I guess. Dark. Lonely, not knowing."

Faith nodded. "Do you think you're right?"

"_I don't know, Faith._" Kakashi said crossly. He was getting tired of saying that. "I'm not insane."

Faith smiled strangely at him. "Aren't you?"

Then, Kakashi realized that everyone was staring at him; even the man behind the counter was staring. He realized that the seat beside him, the one Faith had inhabited, was empty. The ramen bowl steaming in front of it was untouched.

He realized that he was talking to himself.

**%%%%%**

_"I'm not insane." _

_"Aren't you?"_

**#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$**

****

****

Phew.....

Now, I want something clear right now: THIS FIC IS NOT BEING CONTINUED. I AM NOT CONTINUING THIS FIC. THERE WILL BE NO SECOND CHAPTER.

 


End file.
